


Twisted Twister

by Criminalmind1927



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shoe Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 22:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criminalmind1927/pseuds/Criminalmind1927
Summary: Smutty smut based off of GMM episode 1158: Which Jeans Give You the Best Butt? And the corresponding More: Tight Jeans Twister.The dialogue in the first section is literally lifted word for word from the episode.IT’S LITERALLY FANFIC ALREADY.The sexy smut after they wrap filming is all me.This is for @crazy-brioche who unknowingly prompted this with this sweet comment,“that was hot as hell. if you wrote this after seeing Rhett in a damn kilt I'm afraid to ask if you've written anything inspired by the high heels he wears all the time on GMM.”SO NOW I HAVE.





	Twisted Twister

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is @criminalmind1927  
Comments make me so happy!  
❤️❤️❤️❤️  
Thank you for reading!!

“Come on out, Link!”

He still couldn’t believe he let Stevie talk them into this. Wearing jeans and spanking each other was suggestive enough, but in high heels, too? He had a weird and wonderful job.

A job that led him to this very moment; being forced to hide his gasp when he saw his best friend strut out in tight, “wedgie fit” jeans and red high heels. His mouth hung open,

“Wow. Oh my.”

Link looked incredible. His tight calves showcased, his shapely thighs highlighted… Rhett realized he hadn’t spoken for a few moments.

_ Say something…. say anything! Say something about the pants! _

“High waters….” He managed. “But we’re not worried about the bo-bottom.. were worried about the… bottom.” He was positively tongue tied. 

_ The script. Read the script. _

Rhett forced his eyes to the computer screen and read off the quotes and factoids. 

“Now… can you feel the wedgie, Link?”

Link caressed and held up his firm ass cheeks before Rhett continued, “Cuz I can see it…. I can definitely see it…”

They made a few more jokes before moving on. 

“Lemme get a smack test…” Rhett guided Link to the right side of frame. And pushed him slightly down to present his ass. Rhett smacked. He smiled wide and announced, “Increased bounce. It was like hitting a bubble.”

“On a scale of 1-10?”

“I’m gonna give those an 8! I really am… I really think they’re doing something for ya. I’m going all the way to 8!”

Now it was Rhett’s turn. 

He strut out in his pair of butt-lifting jeans, feeling sleek and sensual. Link noticed the behavior, 

“How do you feel in those?”

“I feel wonderful! I was gonna tell you that. I mean, I love the way these feel, they make me feel pretty. I would wear these.”

Link’s eyes danced in fascination. Rhett smiled and teased his co-host, 

“Would you like to see me bend over?”

”I… I _ would _ like to see you bend over…”

He could see Link’s composure being to waver, so he decided to push a little more, 

“You wanna smack me?” He bent over, and let Link smack his firm ass.

“A jiggle… and a smile!” Link observed. 

Rhett couldn’t wipe the smile from his face as Link’s hand ghosted over the back of Rhett’s thigh, 

“I can see the musculature… it’s so tight...”

By the time they tried on the other pairs, they were sauntering and shaking their hips- playing it up for the camera and each other. They found every excuse to grab and hold and touch the jeans for the “sake of the test”. 

They couldn’t hide their reactions any longer. 

“I accidentally licked my lips when I was looking at you…” Link tried to cover, “but it's just because I need to put on some lip balm.”

“Ok…” Rhett rolled his eyes. 

The episode transitioned to the More, and the boys found themselves tangled up in a suggestive game of Twister. Rhett’s ass was in the brunette’s face and his foot was directly under Link’s crotch when Link spoke softly, 

“I don’t like your leg as much as it seems…” but before the statement could be unpacked, Link conceded and forfeited the game. 

“I lose.”

A half hour later, filming had wrapped, the crew had all headed home, and the two hosts sat in their loft, slumped on the couch. They still wore the women’s skinny jeans, high heels discarded on the floor.

“That was fun…” Rhett spoke through a crooked smile.

Link laughed, 

“It was, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah…”

They giggled and laced their fingers together, giving each other an affectionate squeeze. 

“Rhett…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you something?”

Rhett turned his head to make eye contact,

“Always, baby.”

“When I was sitting on your foot…”

“Yeah?”

“I uh… I really liked it…” Rhett smirked and looked at their interlocked hands, 

“I know, I could feel it, bo. Surprised it didn’t show through those tight jeans.” He bumped their shoulders. 

“I didn’t know that I liked that…” 

“What about it... excited you?”

“The shoe…on… on me… on my...” he sighed as he hung his head and whispered. “I know it’s weird.” 

“Not weird, bo. Not at all. It’s fun.” He lifted their hands to kiss Link’s knuckles. “You wanna do it again?”

Link’s face flew up and met Rhett’s eyes with immense trepidation, 

“Wait, really?”

“Yeah… I liked it, too. I feel really good right now. Sexy. I wanna play around…”

Link’s jagged teeth made themselves known in his wide, crooked smile.

“You sure?” 

“Yeah, come here…” Rhett laid back on the couch and lifted Link on top of him. “Kiss me, you sexy thing, you.”

They lay on the couch, hands roving over the tight denim, as they spoke in between slow wet kisses, 

“Your legs look good in those pants Rhett... long… like really long…”

Rhett giggled, 

“Your ass in those wedgie fit ones…” he squeezed the mentioned muscle. “I was so hard looking at you babe.”

They took their time, working themselves up, whispering sweet encouragements and loving words. 

They eventually went for the zippers and buttons of the sexy jeans. They tried to tug them off each other as they continued to make out- they were comically unsuccessful.

“Dammit!” They laughed together. “These painted on?”

“Let’s just take them off.” 

They stood and struggled to take the tight jeans off of themselves. 

Link stumbled as he pulled the second leg of his jeans off. Rhett laughed heartily, 

“Like the way you wiggle, Neal.”

“Smart ass…” The two men stood naked, laughing. Deliriously happy. Link’s laugh slowly faded as he ventured,

“Can you… can you put the heels on?” His face was red. Rhett walked over slowly and cupped his lover’s face and kissed him tenderly,

“Yeah baby, I can.” Rhett grabbed the discarded heels and sat on the couch. Link started for Rhett and interrupted the fitting-

“Wait… can I put them on you?” 

“Yeah, baby.” He handed Link the shoes. Link’s eyes drank in the black patent leather.

He slid the peep toe heels on Rhett’s high arched feet. And gasped.

“Rhett… oh wow.” He slowly lifted the heeled foot to his lips and gave it a slow kiss on the top of Rhett’s arch. His breath shuddered, he closed his eyes as he tried to keep from shaking.

Rhett saw his reaction and wanted to play, 

“Lick it.”

Link’s blue eyes met Rhett’s, the green eyes dancing with amusement and understanding. 

Link kept their heated gaze as he hesitantly stuck out his tongue and licked all along the side of the shoe, closing his eyes as he immersed himself in the moment. He opened them and waited for more instructions.

“Again.”

He licked the other side.

“Get up.”

Link stood quickly. His erection bobbed. 

Rhett remained eye level with Link’s hard member. 

“Come here, baby.”

Link walked forward slowly. 

Rhett’s handed trailed around Link’s hips to squeeze his ass. Rhett slowly took Link’s cock into his mouth, encouraging the brunette to thrust into his throat with his strong hands. Link’s eyes drifted close as he thrust lazily,

“Rhett… god…”

Link’s hands weaved through the blonde curls, carding through the thick hair gently, with care and adoration. 

After a few minutes, Rhett pulled off. And moved Link back a foot so he could stand. 

He presented his foot on the floor, between Link’s legs. 

“Sit on me, baby. Like before.”

Link swallowed and lowered himself into the high heel. Legs splayed out in front of him. 

The cold pleather made contact with Links sac and made a whisper of contact with his entrance. His hard, wet cock tapped against Rhett’s ankle. 

Link’s breath quickened as he stared down at the erotic image. Rhett’s voice was rough as he requested, 

“Touch me, baby.” 

Link lifted his right hand and stroked Rhett’s cock. Rhett moaned and encouraged his love,

“How do you feel baby?”

“G-g-good…” Link began to lightly hump the shoe.

“Oh yeah baby, make yourself feel good. That’s so hot, honey.”

Link whimpered and his hand left Rhett’s dick and grabbed onto his strong quad, his face against the blonde’s upper thigh, and he began to quake and hump harder. Rhett took over his own pleasure, 

“Keep moving baby. Tell me how it feels.”

“Cold, smooth. So… so good…” 

“Love my horny baby… god, you’re so sexy…”

“Rhett…”

“Spit in my hand, darlin.” He held his palm to Link’s face. Link complied quickly, and Rhett coated his own dick with his lover’s spit. “Fuck. I’m so close already.” Link just whimpered and panted in response. Rhett grunted as his hips thrust into his own hand roughly,

“I wanna cum baby. Wanna cum on your face...Your beautiful face.”

Link looked up and stuck his tongue out and closed his eyes.

“Fuck, you’re so sexy, gonna... gonna cum Link!”

Rhett’s hand moved fast as he released onto Link’s waiting face and open mouth. Link licked up what he could and took his glasses off and threw them to the side as he continued to undulate against Rhett’s leg and the high heel.

He moaned and groaned and bit his lip and looked up at Rhett, 

“God. I wanna cum Rhett...”

“Come on my shoes baby.” Link let out a long groan and shifted his lap off the shoes and jacked his load onto the patent black leather. His blue eyes unobscured by the lenses as his wide eyes drank in the overly sexual scene in front of him. 

“Fuck… fuck me… oh god… wow…”

He finished and bent down to lick his spendings off the shoe, humming and purring like a happy kitten.

“Fuck, Link.”

Link sat up and caught his breath. He hadn’t moved in a bit, his eyes remained on the shoe. 

“Link?” Rhett had a tinge of worry in his voice, “You ok, darlin?”

Link’s turned his face to look up to the nearly 7 foot tall man. He smiled ear to ear and requested with a husky voice, 

“Let’s take these shoes home.”


End file.
